Super Saiyan at last
by Kyia Star
Summary: Another Goku and Gohan fic. This is Gohan going ssj based on that dubbed episode.


Super Saiyan at last

I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This story is from both Gohan and Goku's P.O.V. Once again, the lines are exact, at least as exact according to the dubbed version. Oh yeah, WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE INFROM DIRAC THAT"TALKS AND WISHES" THE SEQUEL TO "DEATH AND ENCOURAGEMENT" HAS BEEN UP FOR ABOUT TWO WEEK MAYBE THREE? Thank you. Enjoy!By the way, asterisks mean Goku's pov, little hyphens mean Gohan's pov, and of course italics mean thoughts or emphasized words ok? 

Lady Kyia

My son became a super saiyan during the year that we trained together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I couldn't believe it; he finally did it. His method surprised me; he forced himself to become a super saiyan through my power.

The change of heart surprised me as well. It was like a demon had possessed my child. One minute he was scared that I would hurt him; as if, he should have known that I would never hurt him. Then, he got up and attacked me.

***

A kick sent Gohan bouncing a few paces, then, I stood over him, my hand ready to strike and hit him in the heart…

"No! Dad, don't!"

That did it. My son told me to stop, and I wasn't going to force him to do anything. Stopping, I decided to end our training for the day.

"So, had enough?" I asked.

It was obvious that he had. I stretched my hand out to him.

"Okay, that should do it for training today," I said reaching down to help him up, but he still looked scared.

"What? You don't trust me?" I asked still holding my hand out. I chuckled nervously. What if my son never trusted me again? My chuckling soon turned into a grunt of surprise as Gohan's face hardened and he stood up and backed away.

He got into a fighting stance.

"Gohan?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

He powered up and blasted into the air, then came down delivering a vicious kick. I side stepped it and tried to hit him with my elbow; he blocked it. He shot his foot up; again I evaded and took counter action by kicking him off his feet. Getting back up, he tossed a ki blast at me and I knocked it away, my expression becoming all smiles. After all, he was just doing a little more extra training right? Wrong!

As he readied another ki ball he said, "I think Piccolo was right about you dad. You're way to gentle to train me right."

I frowned; that stung. Piccolo thought I was too gentle to train Gohan? Well excuse me Piccolo, but I am a father. If you were a father, perhaps you'd understand. Perhaps, old friend, you're right. I could be too gentle, sorry that I'm concerned for son's well being. I couldn't help it, anger started to simmer.

"You've got to stop it!" Gohan cried.

He launched the ki blast at me and I reflected it. Then, he attacked.

"Fight me dad!" he cried coming at me.

I sidestepped the attack.

"You're holding back!" he said attacking me again.

"Gohan!" I said. What the hell had gotten into the kid?

I fought back, only because of the challenge. I wasn't going to hurt Gohan.

"I said fight!" he yelled throwing a punch. He wants me to fight? Fine, I will. My knee came up into his stomach, hard, and he hit the ground. Immediately, he got up summoning another ki ball.

"Listen, you can't go easy on me just because I'm your son!" he cried throwing the ball of golden energy at me.

Catching it, I ran forward and threw at his feet.

"No dad, that's not good enough. Not if you want me to become a super saiyan!"

So _that's_ what had gotten into him. It's about time.

"You have to come at me with everything you've got. Even if it kills me."

I considered his words. He had point, but kill him?

"Don't you get it?!" he screamed. "It's the only way! It's all or nothing, there is no in between!"

Black or white, no shades of gray; he was right.

"Look dad, I know you love me and that you don't want to hurt me, but unless I become a super saiyan all the time we spend in here could be for nothing. Don't you see?"

I did see. I had always seen that. I powered up to super saiyan and rose into the air, my power knocking Gohan off his feet.

***

---

I don't know why I did it. Something inside me just snapped. Dad wasn't taking my training seriously and I wasn't taking it seriously either. Dad told me that he wanted me to accomplish two things: he wanted me to become a super saiyan, and he wanted me to become stronger than him. The second request would have to wait.

Become a super saiyan. Did I even have it in me? Dad thinks I do, but is that enough? For me, it is. If dad thinks I can do it, then why doesn't he take this seriously? Why was he holding back? 

I would have to force him to come at me with everything he had. He powered up to super saiyan. His sudden increase in power knocked me off my feet.

"Yeah, that's the way to do it. One way of another were going to find out I really am a super saiyan," I said climbing to my feet. "It's now or never dad! Don't hold back!"

---

***

"It's now or never dad! Don't hold back!" he called up to me

I hesitated. This was my _son_. I didn't want to do this, but I had to or Gohan would never forgive me. In truth I had been wasting time waiting until he was _ready_. And now, he was. Positioning my hands, I said, "Ka…me…ha…me…" a little ball of power shone in the middle of my two palms. "Ha!" I cried sending the attack down to him.

He caught it, then started to use his power to keep it at bay. I kept on, but then started to falter. Gohan had stopped fighting! What was happening?! What had I done? Had I killed my own son?! Terror began to flood through me and made the decision to stop the moment it engulfed him.

***

---

The deadly attack sped towards me and I caught it. Now I had to deflect it. That looked helpless, it was as big as Muten Roshi's island. "I've got to do this! I won't let you down dad!" I said to myself.

Summoning power, I let it help me, but it still looked hopeless. I couldn't do this, I didn't have what it takes after all. I was too weak…

_'No! I…I've been letting people down my entire life!' _

I remembered when Vegeta and Nappa first came to earth. _'How many times have I let my friends down when they needed me?'_ I remembered Piccolo telling me to attack because if I had, I could have destroyed Nappa. 

_ _

_'How many of my friends have gotten hurt because I was too weak and too scared to help them?'_

Yamacha's destruction in the arms of one Vegeta and Nappa's saiba-men, the loss of Teshinhan's arm, and Choazou's destruction…

_'If only I'd been stronger!'_

As I stood there thinking and remembering, my dad's words echoed in my mind. 

"The power comes in response to a need, not a desire."

_'If only I could have done more!'_

The fight with Recoome appeared in my mind. _'Whenever I get into trouble, I'm in over my head, I don't think I'm going to make it, dad, Krillin, Piccolo…one of my friends is always there to bale me!'_

"…The power comes in response to a need. _You_ have to create that need."

_'When the situations are reverse, I just stand there like a little helpless child!'_ I felt the anger start to build…

"The power comes in response to a need not a desire. Use the pain of loss…"

On Nameck, Krillin's death at the hands of Freiza.

_'Krillin, I'm so sorry.'_

"…use the pain of loss…" The anger and rage at being absolutely helpless and useless in the past was getting stronger…

Dad's transformation to a super saiyan… _'Dad, you've always been able to do anything you set your mind to, there's never been a challenge you couldn't meet. And when the time came, you were ready, you became a super saiyan!'_

"…the power comes in response to a need, not a desire…"

_'But dad, I'm not like you! I… I just don't think I have what it takes!'_

"…use the pain of loss… the power comes in response to a need, not a desire… use the pain of loss…"

_'No! I have to be strong! If I can't do this, then everyone, dad, Krillin, everyone, I'm going to lose them all!'_Something was starting to surface…

The blast started to envelope me, but then I felt something. Something huge and indefinable. It enclosed me in its grip, changing me. I screamed and saw golden energy in front of me. At my command were vast amounts of power. Using that power, I forced the attack at my father who dodged it.

---

***

My blast enveloped him and I prepared to stop and use my teleportation trick to help him, but something happened. He screamed and I saw gold; could it be? The blast came back to me, I watched it come, then, at the last possible second, I dodged it.

Looking down at Gohan and I saw success. 'Wow, he did it. My son is a super saiyan.' Losing my transformation, I floated down to the ground.

"So, do ya still think I'm too easy on ya?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I looked at him more closely. He was battling with himself for control like I had to do when I first reached that stage.

"Gohan listen, you've got to calm down. Try to focus your energy," I said to him hoping he could hear me.

***

---

I stood there, battling for control, fighting the anger that screamed at me to kill anyone and everyone. Is this what dad had to deal with? How did he do it? How did he control the urges to kill and vast amount of power? 

I heard my dad's far away voice but I couldn't answer, I was still trying to resist the urge to go and kill someone.

Again, far away, I heard my dad say, "Gohan listen, you've got to calm down. Try to focus you're energy."

I tried, but I still had to fight. I couldn't do it! Then, savagely, I shoved it down, my power, the desire for blood and death, all of it ruthlesslygot shoved down. I felt my hair fall and my aura disappear. I staggered and fell to my knees, breathing hard, sweat dripping off of me. Exaltation swept through me. I had done! I had become a super saiyan at last!

---

***

The mayhem stopped and Gohan's hair and eyes went back to normal; he staggered back a few steps and collapsed to his hands and knees breathing hard; the sweat dripping off and on to the gravitated ground.

As I looked at my son, pride swept through me. He had done it! My son had become a super saiyan at last. I had been waiting for him to do something like what he did, but I think I'll tell him later; now is not the time.

Approaching him I said, "I'm really proud of you Gohan." An understatement really; I couldn't describe how I felt, proud was the best way to sum it up.

"I'm so sorry, it was so hard," he said to me.

_'Forcing me to use my power like that must have been hard,'_ I thought, _'but it turned out all right in the end.'_ "Hey don't worry about it. Just catch your breath all right?" I glanced at his hair. "Hm, well take a little break, and what do ya say I give you a hair cut? If it gets any longer, I'm going to lose you under there."

He agreed and we laughed as I pulled up his semi-long pelt.

My son was a super saiyan at last.

Lady Kyia


End file.
